Baby It's Cold Outside
by luigi-is-stellar
Summary: The Sonic gang gear up to meet at Amy's on Christmas Eve.


_(I'm writing again, this time some Sonic fan fiction is in order for the yuletide. :3 I was feeling enthused about Christmas. This is a bit of a Silvamy, but I wanted to write something seasonal involving the Sonic gang. As usual, I hope you all enjoy! Just a little something to note: in this story, I've written it so all the characters involved are aware of the Sonic X storyline, as if it happened previously. Anyway, without further ado...)_

**Baby It's Cold Outside**

She never noticed the door open and close.

She was busy sliding her hands around the area she was sitting in, her bouncy dark crimson dress ruffling. She was fussing to herself.

"Ok... oooh, where'd I put the _sparkle_ wrap-" Her heart sunk as she lifted a long, cardboard roll. "Ugh, no!" She despaired, thumping it on her forehead in agitation. Not only was she scared that she wouldn't get the last few things wrapped in time, but Sonic was late.

_Again._

"Looking for this?" With a jump, Amy glanced up from where she was seated on her floor. She nearly went cross eyed as she tried to focus on the sparkling wrap roll moments from her nose. She grinned brightly.

"I didn't expect you so early!"

"Is that a bad thing?" His smile was guilty, rubbing the back of his head with the heel of his palm. "I'm sorry! It's boring around here, too quiet. Everyone's gone last minute shopping..."

Silver now tossed himself down on her couch above her- amidst shreds of wrapping paper, gift card packages and scotch tape- on her sofa.

"I picked you up some, you seemed like you were running low last night."

"I'm _always _running low, thanks for thinking of me Silv." She beamed, then her look became comically stern. "And what do I keep telling you? You're welcome here any time."

His expression grew jestingly challenging.

"So if I show up at exactly 5:24 tonight you won't be mad?"

"That'd be the _morning._" She corrected smugly. "Oh, and try it, see what happens." She cackled, pulling herself up next to him on the couch.

"Night, morning... whatever. I need to work on that." He smiled apologetically. "Besides, you'd probably be up anyway, knowing _you_. Do you _sleep_?"

"Sometimes!" She snickered. "Oh, you know I don't _really _care, Silver..." She insisted, and was vaguely reminded of how he once told her that it was always dark, where he'd come from...

"That the last of yours?" He motioned toward a small box she was wrapping beside him.

"I always have mine done early." She boasted, her mood lifting as her mind was changed from the gloomy thought. She was tying a yellow bow on a small, delicate looking gift. "I just found a few things at last minute." She placed it on a dazzling pile of others, all stacked neatly in their own individual wrapping jobs. She sighed with a sound of successful satisfaction.

"Well, that's everyone."

"That's... quite a heap." He snickered, marveling at the tidy stack. He couldn't believe Christmas here. Had he ever experienced anything this lovely? She was watching him gaze upon the heap, eyes holding some reserved excitement. "They look _great._ Mine look..." He merely trailed off with a laugh, shaking his head. "Oh, God."

"Next time we'll wrap our gifts_ together_. I'm a pro." She gloated, much to his amusement.

"Now do you want some hot chocolate?"

She grabbed his hands.

"Ooh they _are_ freezing! Did you fly from your house again?" Her voice sounded accusing, as if he'd travel there any other way. "Let me go and get you some, ok?" She shot up, racing off to the kitchen in honor of her task. He smiled after her, then began staring at the pile again, the feeling of her hands still on his. _'Next time we'll wrap our gifts together...'_

Sometimes knowing that things like this would happen every year was too good to be true for him. He looked forward to that time with her. He was sure it would be a lot of fun, like it always was.

"Tails is bringing over the Grinch tonight, I can't wait!" Her voice rang from the kitchen.

Peeking out into the living room again, Amy hummed to herself, pulling a fresh batch of cookies from her oven. He'd love these- she'd learned quick that shortbread cookies were his favorite, and she made candy cane ones every year.

She was secretly enthralled that he was here. Before he had come, she'd just been thinking how lonely she was, and how Sonic said he'd be showing up over 3 hours ago... that hadn't done anything for her mood today, and it was Christmas _Eve_. She was trying not to let that spoil her spirit, but she'd just been so excited that for once, Sonic had promised to be there on Christmas Eve with her. She sadly felt naive for believing it would happen...

She collected the small tray, balancing two hot chocolates and some home made cookies.

"Uh... the _Grinch_?" He stared at her blankly, and the way he said it made her sputter in laughter.

"What about him?"

"Him? ...it's a he?

"You're kidding. You've never heard of the Grinch?"

"No. Is it someone I should be looking out for?" He asked hesitantly, hoping not to humiliate himself. Her tittering said it was too late for that.

"Silver, you don't _worry_ about him, he's not real. It's weird you haven't heard of it! Pretty big...then again, you- you're not..." She paused, remembering. Silver didn't hail from her time. He grew up someplace else.

"Silver..." She asked tentatively, and it seemed to take her a moment to ask- as if she was deciding to go there or not. "Did, uh... did you guys even _have_ Christmas?"

He looked at her hesitantly for a moment, tapping absently on his knee to the music playing on the radio.

"Uh- Well... to be honest, I don't really know that much about Christmas." He confessed, almost ashamed in his embarrassment. So far, he'd been getting through this part of the year without anyone asking him about that. He'd never had Christmas to begin with, it was hard to miss something you'd never had. He hadn't expected it to be _this_ way, all the same. So important to everyone.

He was now playing with his gloves in modesty, fidgeting to distract from it. He didn't notice the grand look of shock on her face.

He evidently didn't realize the magnitude of what he'd just said.

"Silver!" She barked, causing him to look up at her in alarm. "Christmas is- well, _everyone _knows Christmas!" She spluttered. She was now standing before him where he sat, hands on her hips.

"I know." He reddened. "I feel weird, everyone's going nuts- I have no clue." He giggled. "I mean, Cream showed me how to _wrap _gifts just yesterday-"

"That can't be true." The crushed, disturbed look on her face made his grin widen. "You're trying to-"

"I'm not trying to _trick_ you!" He snuffed, breaking into a titter. "Why do you always think I'm trying to pull one over on you?"

"I just- I can't believe- so you've _never_ celebrated Christmas?"

"I've... like I said I've _heard_ of it, nobody really did anything like this. I didn't know it was gift giving. Cream told me _that_, too. I did my shopping yesterday."

"But I... I mean _I _never even... we all just assumed you _knew_, Oh I'm sorry!" Her face was growing pink.

"Don't worry about it, Amy." His voice displayed his entertainment at her gradually raising octaves.

"Well... what happened on December 25th? What was it to _you_ then?" She inquired curiously.

"Ah, it was just something I was told about that happened in the past- you know, before I was born. People actually _had_ things to give then, and a set place to live. So I guess that's why _we_ never celebrated it..." His brow furrowed in thought.

"Silver...you've never gotten a Christmas gift." Her voice was soft and morose, her face falling with despair. She sounded as if she'd just heard the re-telling of a tragedy.

"That's _horrible!_" She shrieked, making him bark out a laugh at her expression.

"I guess that _is_ pretty bad _here_... but I, uh- I guess it isn't really _all _bad, if you don't know what you're missing-"

"Here, Silv." She glowed, taking him off guard as she thrust a wrapped parcel into his laps. His confusion mounted.

"But..." He looked up blankly, weary. "But Cream told me you're not allowed to open these till tomorrow."

"Yeah, well, I got you two things! I always do _two_ things... one bought, one from the heart!" She recited like a proud kindergartner. "So you'll have one for tomorrow, too. You're _allowed_." She said brightly, sitting next to him anxiously. "You gonna open it?"

"Is..." he flushed indignantly, not meeting her gaze for shame. "I feel so stupid! ...Do I open it a special way?"

Her cackling warmed him as she shook her head no. She found it entertaining that he didn't want to offend her. Without further ado, he tore open the glittering paper that bore the tag 'To: Silv From: Amy; Merry Christmas, Boots! Xoxo'.

"_Boots!_" He snapped, shoving at her lightly as she pealed. "You've got nerve!" he teased, smiling at the gift box that bore a very cheerful looking snowman. They both knew it was a nickname- originally conceived by Sonic- that he wasn't all that proud of.

"Our favorite man in heels." She heckled, putting forth her best Sonic impersonation. She paused, noting the floored expression he now bore as he looked into the open box.

"What's the matter?" She fussed. He stroked a hand along the material inside.

"You... _found_ this for me? You picked it out?"

"I _made_ it for you." She corrected sheepishly. "Is it-"

"You _made_ this?" He breathed, eyes still set in the box. She pressed her lips together, pleased by how overcome he seemed by the gesture.

"Of course!" She giggled. "I love to knit, make clothes... and I know you didn't have anything. No more coming over here cold. You have no excuse now." She said proudly, then stood and went with him as he crossed the room. He was carrying the set of gloves, a hat and a scarf with him.

"I can wear it home tonight." He grinned over his shoulder at her.

He tried it on in front of the mirror placed above her small fireplace, and stood back. She adjusted his scarf, quickly binding it around him properly after years of doing it unconsciously to herself. The deep green of the set made his eyes strikingly accented, she noticed. Illuminated amber. How handsome it was on him. She flamed embarrassedly to herself at that thought. Then she noticed he hadn't said anything. A crease of worry tinted her expression beside him in the mirror as he stared at himself.

"Do you like it? I know it's your favorite color..."

"It _is _my favorite color." The corners of his lips twitched, then evolved into a warm, lopsided beam. "I've... nobody's ever given me a gift that they actually _made _me. Wow, Amy... thanks a _lot._" Her flattered surprise was missed by him as he pulled her into a tight squeeze. "You know, it really means a lot. Where I came from, nobody really did this." He smirked. "Ok... nobody _ever_ did."

"You mean you don't get presents in the future?" She sputtered, the idea seeming farfetched and miserable. She pulled him over to the couch again, sitting and offering him the cookie tray. "Here, have one- don't get your gloves dirty..." She snatched the gloves from his hands unconsciously, placing them back into the box.

"Well as I said, we never _had _anything to give... food in itself was scarce. So it stopped being talked about before I was born."

"Not even after Iblis?"

"Well, _after _the fact we had Christmas, for the short time I was there afterwards. But it's kind of weird trying to celebrate holidays by yourself." He was now holding the cup of hot chocolate, staring into it with a distant, whimsical smile.

Amy's eyes welled, feeling both sympathy and a pang of guilt. Had she really forgotten in her _own_ annoyance how good she had it? She felt so selfish then. She celebrated this every year with the many people she loved, and now here was someone who'd never had enough company to celebrate this holiday with.

"This is actually the first time you've ever had a _real_ Christmas, isn't it."

"First year I've given or gotten gifts! Yeah, I never knew what it was. Wow, this is as great as they said it used to be, too. Everyone goes around singing all the time. It's... jeez, Amy. This is a very you holiday." He mused, sitting up. Suddenly, the radio made itself prominent as it jump started with a merry, upbeat tune.

_I don't need a lot of presents, to make my Christmas bright_

_I just need my baby's arms wound around me tight_

_Oh Santa, hear my plea_

_Santa bring my baby back to me!_

"Come on, Silv. Get up!" She hooted, snatching his hands from his knees, causing the startled expression on his face.

"Is there something on the couch?"

"No, we're going to dance." She announced cheerily, slipping his hat off.

"Really? Sweet! I love dancin'!" He enthused, and took his turn to surprise her by coming to life, swinging her to the beat elegantly. She hadn't expected this from him, as he'd never been the most outspoken in the group. Then again, he'd always been different around her. His guard seemed to remain down while in her company. She thrilled at how swiftly he moved with her, gliding through the dance effortlessly while sporting a smile of enjoyment. "This is actually a fun song! It sounds different."

_It sure don't seem like Christmas, until my baby's here!_

_Fill my sock with candy..._

"It's old, all the songs that come on this station are. All old Christmas tunes. Call me old fashioned, I just missed hearing them." She shrugged, her eyes finding their feet for a moment, enthralled by the movement of them.

"Stuck in the past?"

"No, something different. Besides, most of them are older than the both of us combined." She guffawed, coming face to face with him as she was spun in his arms.

_Hear my plea, Santa bring my baby back to me!_

The end of the song found them huffing their breath slightly, grinning madly. She was standing with her arms still tangled in his.

"That was a great song, though it could've been longer." He mulled, the both of them laughing in mid dance pose.

"So uh... where did you find the time to _dance,_ in the future?!" She queried with a twitter, bewildered and a little beat out.

"Well, we didn't very well _own _much. You had to do _some_thing, whenever things got quiet. You learn to make your own fun. People sure loved to sing there, and dance when they could. I guess that's kind of silly, but-_ anything's _funner than running around all day. And if you could dance or sing... well, you bring your entertainment with you. So that's that. I'm a pro!" He mocked her, and she registered it with a playful smack. "Does that startle you, pinkie?" he bantered, posing proudly and making her snort in amusement.

"Startling is a good way to describe you."

"What about you? Where'd _you_ learn to get down, or were you just _born _with that too?" He joked, and she flushed. He always tormented her about the things she could just do. Like tarot reading, like being so strong, like baking...

"I just- I don't know, I love dancing! I always have ever since I was little... I guess it really _is _something I just do."

"Fair enough, then we both _just _dance. Mind you, I cheated a bit. There were plenty of people to watch dancing, it wasn't like it was rare." He paused, tuning in to the radio again. "And... I think another dance is in order, because this has to be my favorite one I've heard yet!" A new, upbeat song filled the room with music. He appreciated the light, bouncy feel of it. He held his hand out with a brow, beaming as she took it and was roped toward him, swept into the harmony. She giggled, moving with rhythm.

_I really can't stay... _

_But baby it's cold outside!  
I've got to go away - But baby it's cold outside!  
This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in  
So very nice -I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice_

"She's got a pretty singing voice." He pointed out. "Kinda like when you're baking-"

"Give it up." She snorted. "I can't sing!"

"Um!" He began. "You _can_-"

"We've done this before!"

"Yeah, but I'll say it again anyway. _Now_, and I guarantee there'll be _another_ time..." he vowed merrily. Her tauntingly sharp look got her one in return. "Who is this guy anyway?"

_So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful please don't hurry  
Well maybe just a half a drink more - Put some records on while I pour_

"Dean Martin... I think!" She frowned in uncertainty for a moment before continuing. "I thought that's what they called him, anyway. Apparently he's done a lot of these songs! Back on earth they really get into it. Tails took my radio into his workshop in December just so I could tune in to them again."

"You like 'em that much, huh?"

"Well, I haven't heard happier music yet."

"I agree. It's different." He paused, listening. "Whoa. His voice is awfully... deep."

"That's the way they used to sing." She informed brightly.

"_Used_ to? How old is this?"

"I have no idea. But Ella once told me she listened to it when she was a little girl."

"That _maid?!_"

"Looks like you've got an idea now." She glowed, eyes grabbing tree lights. "I can't believe we're dancing! I've never- well, I mean... I do dance, just..."

_I wish I knew how -Your eyes are like starlight now  
To break this spell - I'll take your hat your hair looks swell_  
_I ought to say no no no sir - Mind if I move in closer  
At least I'm going to say that I tried- What's the sense of hurtin' my pride  
I really can't stay- Baby don't hold out  
Baby it's cold outside_

"Not _with_ anyone?" his smug expression encouraged one of her own.

"I think I'm doing pretty well for someone who's never had a partner."

"I think you are too, and that this is a _lot_ better... wow, dancing is a lot more fun here. It's so carefree..."

"Having _music_ to dance to must help." She shook her head, closing her eyes. "I can't _believe_ we're dancing!" She repeated quietly.

_My maiden aunt's mind is vicious- Gosh your lips are delicious  
Well, maybe just a cigarette more- Never such a blizzard before  
I got to get home- But baby you'd freeze out there  
Say lend me a coat- It's up to your knees out there_

"Why do you keep saying that? _Oh,_ he's _sly._" Silver's appalled expression cracked her up. "What a perv!"

"Oh, give it _up_, he's just desperate." She giggled. "It's old, but it's one of my favorite Christmas songs." She declared.

"I know. You're singing along-"

"I _don't_ sing!" She blushed.

"You _do_- and of _course _she's going to stay! I'll never understand girls." He jabbed, twirling her. The fluffy trim of her Christmas dress floated gracefully, tickling his side.

"Silver... you're really good." She confessed, still pink. The corner of his lip turned up as he looked down at her.

"See? I'm not _all _bad."

"Nah, not always." She cackled, earning a jeering glare as they took an opposite spin before they met again.

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow- Think of my life long sorrow  
At least there will be plenty implied- If you caught pneumonia and died!  
I really can't stay-_

"_Uh... _are we _all_ getting dancing lessons, or do I have enough time to escape?" An upbeat, humor tinted voice made the pair startled and red. Sonic was leaning in the doorway, bemused by the scene.

_Baby it's cold, out, side!_

The song came to a conclusion.

"I uh- I know how to dance." Silver admitted sheepishly. "I kind of forced her."

"Forced Christmas dances? Interesting." Sonic chuckled, seating himself on the couch as he dispelled his own wrapped gifts next to Amy's twinkling pile.

"_Hey,_ Sonic." Her excitement at his presence was evident, but now reserved to her eyes. His gaze was sidelong, his smile kind but quirky. Silver resisted rolling his eyes at the coy, confident manner in which he turned to her.

"Hey, what's up, Ames? Oh..." His eyes feasted on the tray that was now put in his face. "And what's this?"

"Try one! They're my shortbread cookies, I just took them out a little while ago..."

"Sweet! Thanks, I like 'em warm." He took one swiftly, biting in. "Hey, these _are_ great! Nice work, Amy!" She gleamed at this. He now snuggled down traditionally, arms folded behind his head- taking a cookie break occasionally. "The others are arriving on their own time, all I know is Tails was grabbing his gifts and heading this way as I was going by." He paused, then delivered a strange smirk while scrunching his nose. "Man, you two are always starting the parties without us! How'd you get here first, anyway? I hi-tailed it over here after _Eggman_ took off."

"I _can_ fly." Came Silver's wry reply.

"Er- Faster than I can _run_? Because the _last_ time we fought-"

"Ooh, Eggman _again_?" Amy bursted, rolling her eyes. "Does he have to try _every _Christmas Eve?"

"Apparently." Sonic shrugged with a half grin, eyes closed. The door came open noisily in the porch, and soon Tails was entering the room hastily, his entourage of gifts in tow.

"Sonic, I checked these ones out- they're real." The blank look of bewilderment on the young fox's face was comical, holding up a parcel packaged with Eggman wrapping paper. "They're actually gifts."

"Keep your guard up opening them _regardless_, guys." Sonic snickered suspiciously, eyeing them as Tails handed one to Amy and Silver each.

"I wonder why Eggman would get all of us gifts?" She pondered aloud skeptically.

"Maybe he really _is _even more insane than we know of." Sonic muttered, stretching while offering Tails the tray of cookies.

"Is there a reason we're all assembling here?" A loud crack and Amy squeaked in surprise, Shadow and his gifts materializing from out of nowhere in front of her. She registered him and beamed.

"Hi, Shadow! We're having a Christmas party- hey, you must've known that, or why else would you bring those gifts?" His eyes shifted nervously, first glancing from Sonic's smug expression to hers.

"I- well it was only fitting. It's somewhat of a _decent_ gesture, considering the rarity of them." His arms folded. "You needn't bother with getting me trinkets, all the same. I _have_ what I need." His upturned lips were somewhat self indulgent, implying his perfection. Sonic let out an amused huff.

"Ah, lighten up, Shads. Doesn't matter if you _need _it or not- man, didn't you guys have Christmas on the ARK? Or, you know, _anythin_' fun?"

A sharp glare at this, encouraging Sonic's already impish grin to broaden.

"I'll have you know that the people on space colony ARK were far too _busy_ with _important_ matters to be bothered with such... are they shortbreads?" The harshness of the ruby eyes softened when they landed on the tray of baked goods. Amy giggled at this, Sonic's expression now dubious.

"Yeah! You like 'em?"

"They're... fine." He feigned disinterest.

Well you seemed to like them on halloween!" She reminded. He flushed at this.

"So what- _yeah_, they were good cookies." He challenged her innocent smile. "So what if... I ate the remainder." His sharp look was now directed at Sonic, who was intentionally attempting not to be noticed hiding his sniggering.

"Don't worry. Feel free to however many you like, there's plenty in the kitchen- Rouge, Knuckles! Nice to see ya- got a gift from Eggman too, I'm guessing?" Amy leapt up to greet the guests, taking in the bemused smirk and grumpy scowl being worn by the pair.

"Yeah... I don't know if I'll open it." Knuckles replied gruffly. "I'm not getting duped by _him _again."

"Nonsense, Knuckie- what's the matter, scared of Christmas? Afraid of _Eggman_?" Rouge drawled playfully.

"Hey, _I _was the one who just saved your butt from his _latest _toy!" He exclaimed, parcels finding their way onto a small pile of couch cushions as he clenched his fists.

"Touche... that _was _quite a save..." She cooed, and he quickly folded his arms, face flashing scarlet.

"Anyway..."

"I think it was worth a trip to the mistletoe... don't you?" She prodded, and his eyes widened at her inviting tone, opening and closing his mouth indignantly for a moment.

"_ANY_way!"

Chatter erupted throughout the room, the fire snapping for attention in the background.  
Silver sat amongst the ruckus, taking in the scene unfolding around him.  
Amy bringing out a bigger batch of hot chocolate, Tails helping the newly arrived Cream-who was escorted by Blaze- with her stack of gifts, which surpassed her small height in double. Shadow and Sonic sitting in similar positions on the couch, bantering over who'd outdo who with gifts. Knuckles and Rouge -seated near Blaze, who was re-kindling the baying fire- were now placing her pile of gifts by the tree, Knuckles still wearing the traces of a blush.  
Was this what having a real family was supposed to feel like?  
Christmas.  
It had been such a lonely time in his life, now it was a time to look forward to.  
Silver was absent, lost in his own thoughts. His smile was demure, chest filled to the brim with what he could only assume was this often mentioned holiday cheer. His hands found the soft fringe of the dark green scarf, the only item that had remained on him through the dance.  
His first Christmas gift.  
Was this what he'd been missing so direly, back home?  
He looked to Amy, who was laughing merrily as she was embraced by her young friend Cream.

"Merry Christmas, Amy- your tree looks really pretty! I hope you like what I got you!"

He'd never been more proud of his choice to return to this time than he did at that moment.  
The warmth he felt was uncomparable.  
He was thinking about himself dancing around a small living room, a surprised but enthralled girl laughing from the security of his arms.  
_It's old, but it's one of my favorite Christmas songs.  
_Silver had a tune stuck in his head.

-----

_Have a good Christmas!  
Thanks for reading, let me know what you think. :)_

(Songs/Lyrics: Elvis Presley, _Santa Bring My Baby Back to Me_; _1957_

Dean Martin, _Baby it's Cold Outside_; _1959_

_All characters belong to Sega/Sonic Team_)


End file.
